


【Joker(2019)】徘徊者的代价（花鸟/双丑/蝙丑）

by MelancholyVivian



Category: Joker (2019), The Dark Knight（2008）
Genre: Anal Sex, Intersex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, androgyneity, compulsively sexuality, finger sex, oedipus complex, stepmother - Freeform, three person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian
Summary: 概要：风情小妈Arthur Fleck玩火自焚，被希斯丑和布鲁西抓住的故事
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne, Arthur Fleck/Jack, Arthur Fleck/Joker（TDK2008）
Kudos: 36





	【Joker(2019)】徘徊者的代价（花鸟/双丑/蝙丑）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：不知道怎么打……  
> （写的时候感觉自己已经没有道德底线了，三观大使务必注意避让）  
> 主要雷点是双性小妈出轨ntr和3p……  
> 人物有严重OOC和崩坏……

1.  
Arthur Fleck不算是嫁给Jack，他更像是一个战利品，被Jack抢到了床上去。他被Jack的父亲带回家第一天，就注意到那位伤疤脸少年一直在盯着自己，深邃的眼神里，是对新母亲的期待，还是厌恶，他不得而知。

Jack因为杀人进了阿卡姆，炸掉阿卡姆出来的第一天，他就杀了父亲，然后把父亲的遗孀Arthur占为己有。

对于Jack而言，后妈Arthur Fleck是很奇妙的存在，他在他心里就像是一个经验丰富的娼妓或者性玩具，只不过在父亲或者自己的床上时，他的叫声更加甜美，骨骼更加纤瘦，虽然身材没有因线条饱满而带来的性气息，但你会被他内里的柔软和潮湿俘获。

他总是装作一脸无辜，即使身体不知道被人玩过了多少遍，他都喜欢故作镇定地轻声说话，脸上有化妆盖不住的皱纹，但他依旧很漂亮，举手头足相当优雅，当你看向他的绿眼睛，像碧波一样湖水会让你忘记他身上其他的部分。

Arthur出门永远穿着马甲和西装，皮鞋也要擦得干干净净，可在家时，他却喜欢让两条修长的腿在Jack面前晃个没完，或者把像个不懂事的小女孩一样，把胸脯暴露出来，撞到Jack时，就略带震惊地看着对方，似乎他不想这么干，但Jack明白，他是故意的。

就是这副模样让Jack讨厌，每次看到这个浓眉毛的中年男人，Jack都想看他丢下假模假式，被操到本性暴露的模样。

早上，他会穿着半裸的睡衣，明晃晃地出现在Jack面前，叫他给自己拿梳子来，还会勾动夹烟的手指，叫他到自己跟前来，像条狗一样使唤Jack，结果往往只是想虚伪地亲吻一下他，然后问他早餐想吃些什么，不过，他会去做，他还喜欢边跳舞边做家务，好像和其他温柔的母亲没什么两样。但Jack只有在玩弄他的时候会叫他妈妈，除此以外他都称呼对方是婊子，而Arthur也欣然接受。

Jack能看到他半透明白蕾丝下的一切，他像正常男人一样或者稍小一点的阴茎，以及那副让男人们着迷的、属于女人的性器官，出门前他会换上包住整个屁股的白内裤，只有他和Jack时，他就拿出那种根本没有布料、下摆只有一根细线贴在肉缝上的那种内裤。他故意迈着小步子，好让那根线在靠近阴蒂的肉瓣里反复摩擦，有时淫水会直接从裤缝里流下来，他便皱着眉看一眼Jack，用方巾拉开根本遮不住任何东西的上衣下摆，开始把手伸到下面擦拭，嘴里还发出“嗯嗯”声音，他像是在擦拭水渍也像在自慰，就当Jack不存在一般，但他想要的就是Jack在看他。

除了淫荡的下体，他的胸部，那里虽然突起，但发育不良，抓上去有肉，但更多的是皮，被操弄时，他依旧像女人那样，喊着自己被抓疼了，让他轻一点，似乎再用点力就会掐出奶汁。

可笑的是，他总是不允许Jack射在自己的身体里，实际上他早就生不出孩子了，但失去这一筹码的他又很擅长用嘴巴勾引人。

薄薄的嘴唇总是涂满口红，有时还会画上蓝色的眼睫毛和眼影。Jack记得有一次，他刚刚从外面把哥谭的一个黑帮端掉，他讨厌那个对他大呼小叫的帮派头头，回到家时，Arthur似乎对他的一切所作所为都习以为常，但在操他时，就在厨房大理石的台面上，他的内裤被Jack扯破，丝绸睡衣盖住一碰一离的交合处，他一边喘息叫着Jack快点停下，自己是他的母亲，他不能那么做，一边居然拿起了小刀，Jack以为他要捅自己，但他只是把刀当作镜子在擦口红，然后像头母狗一样摇屁股和腰，让Jack再快一些，自己马上又要去了。

Jack知道，他对所有人都是这副模样，并不是特殊对待自己。

他从来没把Jack当作自己的儿子，他只是在被干到失去理智时会用“我是你的后妈”来搪塞。但说出这话，他俩都明白，他们更像是在玩乱伦的游戏，通过刺激伦理而在敏感点以外的地方继续高潮，不是真的认为彼此是母子。

Arthur那双眼睛会这样看Jack，也会这样看其他男人，包括Bruce Wayne或者Jack的劲敌蝙蝠侠，他就是一个管不住自己的骚货，永远对所有带着阴茎的东西暗送秋波。

他在清理干净下身的淫水和精液后，会裹着浴巾——脸上的妆卸掉了——露出满脸的憔悴，楚楚可怜地坐在Jack脚边，哭着说他把自己弄得太疼了，甚至走路都有些迈不开腿，但他还是在撒谎，那双腿，白皙的、瘦得禁不起风吹的腿，只是因为一时过度操弄而内侧发红，他如果真的走不了路了，那他的反应会更激烈，他会想尽一切办法从Jack那里撒娇和索取，绝不是坐在他边上诉苦那么简单。

2.  
Arthur Fleck并不是一无是处的花瓶，除了做贴心的床伴和甜蜜的情人，他也有自己的手段。就像Jack猜的那样，他会用自身特殊的条件勾引每一个可能的人，但Jack试图把他关在家里，只让他一个人碰，这显然办不到。

曾经他开着窗户，在阳光下，内衣穿到一半，一边的肩带垂到了小臂上，他的肩膀上有伤口，但在阳光只照耀出苍白的皮肤。他坐在一张木质椅子上，臂膀里抱着一条腿的膝盖，另一条腿的丝袜褪到一半，脚尖点在地上，看着手里的镜子，突然想起什么似的开始叫Jack：

“亲爱的，来，过来帮我拉下袜子吧。”

Jack除了走过去还能做什么呢？

他嘴上说着“婊子你事情真多”，手却不自主地把那只脚捧起来，这大概是他一辈子最温柔的时刻，他抓住袜子堆积的边缘往上轻轻抬，在割别人喉咙时，他都没那么享受过。他能闻到丝袜上的香气，Arthur不怎么用香水，他很爱干净，身上永远飘着一股迷人的味道，既不是沐浴露也不是洗发水，那种味道就叫Arthur Fleck。

Arthur把口红扔进垃圾桶，他不喜欢这个色号了，就像他现在想要摆脱Jack了。他总有这种毛病，得手一个人后他就迫切想摆脱对方，用高跟鞋轻轻把跪在地上的那颗脑袋踢走。

不然Jack为什么能杀了他的父亲呢？因为他帮忙一起下药了。

那天还是他主动坐到对方腿上的，在流血的尸体旁，他穿了黑色的吊带袜，被扯到一半的胸罩和束腰挂在上身，Arthur不再装模作样了，他把脚勾起来，像穿丝袜那会儿一样，让Jack把脚上的高跟鞋脱下来，但Jack观察着他，就是不去碰他，于是他终于扭着屁股，摁住Jack，坐在了他身上，手开始帮他解开裤子。

Arthur身上平日的那种自恃的清纯赫然无存，但还是很优雅，Jack突然觉得，可能优雅的这部分是Arthur真实的一部分，他并没有刻意去保持这种气质。

褐色的头发开始在Jack双腿间运动，平时总在勾引人的嘴巴现在听话地帮Jack口，他的技巧很好，比Jack上过的任何一个女人都要好，呜呜声变得急促，但Jack想要这个婊子彻底放下架子。

他命令Arthur，一只手伸到下身去自慰，用手指夹住自己的淫肉，自己把自己揉到高潮为止，Arthur照做了，没有一点犹豫。Jack又让他抚摸自己短小的阴茎，他也照做了，实际上，Arthur已经完全感觉不到自己的阴茎了，因为阴道的初次高潮盖过了他男性的那部分欲望，他现在只想被Jack上，只想被塞满，然后被胁迫摇晃腰肢到达顶峰，他马上就要把这个自以为是的男孩得到手了。

Jack超出了他的预期。他原本想着把这个男孩骗得意乱情迷然后可以偷偷离开，但这次他玩过火了，Jack猜透了后妈的小心思，正用一种无法抗拒的压迫让Arthur知道自己的身体只属于他一个人。甚至连自己的高潮也不再归属于他自己，Jack会握住后妈的阴茎，阻止Arthur高潮或强迫他高潮，这让Arthur气急败坏，温顺的外表之下，他开始做出忤逆Jack的事情。

3.  
Arthur Fleck出现在哥谭名流的聚会上时，一点也不突兀，他有这个资格，即使出身难堪，但他双性的身体就是资本，就是在这儿他找上了Jack的父亲，现在为了找些乐子，他依旧会出没在这儿。他比年轻的姑娘们更有风韵，又没有熟妇的那种辛辣，眼睛含情脉脉似乎不谙世事——这就是Jack最讨厌的，最想在操他时，让他放下的那一面。

他看到了Bruce Wayne，私生活混乱的哥谭首富实际上比Jack大不到哪里去，他能让Jack对自己着迷，也能让Bruce Wayne或者任何男人也上钩。

在Wayne庄园的大床上，他向Bruce展现了自己非比寻常的那一部分，马甲大开，绿色衬衫的扣子已经开到了肚子那儿，露出胸口的红点。但Bruce不太一样，他似乎对双重性的秘密毫无兴趣。Bruce喜欢的是Arthur身上那种气质，在酒吧吧台见到他时，Arthur散到肩膀上的头发让他想到了玛莎。他问Arthur，既然他有子宫，那他有没有做过母亲，或者怀过孕。Arthur想到了Jack，但那不是他的亲儿子，于是他回答：

“从来没有，但我不介意宝贝你来做。”

脱掉裤子的Arthur露出了他的白内裤，他走到床头柜，在指向东南的那个桌角，蹲下身，开始用桌角摩擦自己的裤缝，他还穿着西装的外套，红色的下摆很长，半掩半遮，他用一贯的声音，夹着喘息，桌角能到达的长度有限，它使Arthur的身体被打开，液体流出，情欲高涨但不得满足。Arthur哭着让Bruce把自己的外套脱掉，然后他们一直脱到了床上、阳台上和书房里。

在书房里，Arthur手撑在桌上，干瘦的双臂因为过度使力而颤抖，他让Bruce后入，自己的阴茎被放置在木质的书桌上，他被爽得几乎说不出话，不仅仅是因为巨大的阴茎连续顶撞泛滥的花心令他兴奋，还有偷情的快感，他之前也背着Jack和很多男人上过，不过他们都很无聊，远远没有Bruce这次给他带来的感觉令人欣喜。

Arthur的母亲Penny就曾经做过Wayne庄园的女仆，他不知道那个疯女人有没有像自己今天这样被Thomas Wayne玩过，穿着黑白的女仆装，曲意逢迎，就像自己这样被后入，她总是幻想自己仍在这个庄园里，然后对Arthur不闻不问，当Arthur身体的秘密被养父发现时，她还投来了嫉妒的眼神，尚未发育完全的身体被疼痛撑开时，Arthur恨死了她。

作为童年的补偿，Arthur开始经常出入Wayne庄园。

有时他会在半推半就里穿上女仆装，或者和Bruce玩起母亲和儿子的角色扮演，和Jack那种不一样，他确实有了一种代入感，Bruce的动作温柔些，于是他摸着Bruce的头发，喊着“啊啊哈……哈…宝贝好厉害，嗯妈妈又要去了…”，拿起边上的电话开始拨号，每摁下一个数字，他的身体就被子宫里的性器往前顶一下，憋着气把娇喘吞咽下去，他决定要在高潮时刻打给Jack，没别的原因，因为好玩，因为他想气那个疯子。

电话拨通时，他已经被Bruce干到精疲力尽，对方不再冲刺，而是缓慢地，着重于一点地在他的敏感处，像锯齿一样来回拉扯，Arthur哈着气对电话那头的Jack笑了一会儿。

“亲爱的…嗯嗯…嗯…你在干嘛呢嗯……”

Jack的第一反应几乎要把电话捏爆了。

“嗯…Bruce……嗯你真是好孩子……别再顶妈妈那儿了……嗯会坏掉…啊…”

他确信，Arthur就是故意打来这一通电话的，如果他生气了只会中了Arthur的招。

但Arthur在那通电话之后，好几天都没回来。回家时，他衣服也没穿整齐，脸颊红得不像样。衬衫上第二颗扣子扣到了第一个空那儿，皮带也没束好，嘴上的口红完全花了。等Jack把他整个人扛在肩上扔到床上时才发现，他的裤子里一丝不挂。

Arthur又用那种无辜的，似乎不知道发生过什么的语气，温柔地摸着Jack脸上的伤疤说：

“里面真的什么都没穿吗？也许掉在那儿了啊，看来还得再去一次呢。”

Jack抓着他的脖子把他摁在墙上，Arthur双脚离地，几乎要被掐死，前者想要发火，又突然意识到对方正在引诱自己这么做，他只能用他低沉富有磁性的声音贴在Arthur耳边告诉他：

“你不会得逞的。”

音符撞在耳垂上的酥麻感，一股风从那里吹过，Arthur又想要了，他什么都没有穿的下身之前一直被西服裤缝摩擦，已经红肿，阴茎有些挺立，Jack的声音让他闭着眼张开嘴，像以往一样，放下了伪装哀求说：

“亲爱的，操我。”

但Jack没有碰他，他打开盒子，把以往那些用来调情的玩具塞到Arthur身下，阴道和后穴都被塞得满满的，虽然Arthur已经不再年轻，但身下的两个洞依旧紧致，爱液让塞进去的玩具毫无阻力地冲到了子宫顶点和后穴的前列腺，但因为洞口小，Jack仍需要费些劲，玩具凸起的表面碰到Arthur的敏感点时，他开始哭：  
“不要……不要用这个型号……太大了…我会受不了的…会坏的……”

Jack不想去分辨他到底是真的受不了了，还是又在说骗人的话，他只想让这个敢偷情的Arthur Fleck尝到代价。

玩具直接开到了最高档，没有任何过度，开始了连续不断的工作。Arthur的手被反绑到床柱上，他没有力气把床柱拉断，以此抽出手把身体下疯狂抖动的塑料玩具拿出来，只能因为刺激而只能死命扭。也许他这次没撒谎，这些玩具的尺寸对他而言确实过大了，以至于他又爽又疼，床被上两条腿开始踢打，甚至痉挛，只是第一波高潮就让他虚脱，翻着白眼无法再承受。

Jack把门锁起来就走了，他有自己的事情要干，除了Arthur，他今天要让蝙蝠侠也知道恐惧的滋味，Jack直到走前也没和Arthur说一句话，房门里只有连续不断的娇喘和变成哭声的呐喊。

4.  
Arthur Fleck半跪在地上，抽泣着，用令人心疼的声音让Jack原谅自己，他还想继续用着那种怀柔的方式，像勾引少年时的Jack一样勾引他。Jack在那天之后没在理过他，但也没有让他滚，这反而让Arthur难受极了，他不再想摆脱Jack，他想再次得到他，但对方眼神戏谑，让他不寒而栗。

除了Jack，他还同时爱上了Bruce，他觉得自己体内那种真正的温柔被Bruce打开了，他享受于那种释放的感觉，甚至第一次为自己无法怀孕而困惑。他白天空着下身醒来，以往总是趴在Jack身上，含着他的性器整整一晚上。从卧室洗漱后，便哭着打电话给Bruce，渴望从那里得到一丝安慰，他对着Bruce撒娇，坐在客厅的窗户边沿，腿上依旧不穿任何衣物，晃着一只脚，希望突然出现的Jack看到自己这副模样，然后生气地把窗帘拉上，让他滚到一边去，不许再坐在窗口。

Jack没有这么做过，甚至都没能看到自己打电话给Bruce的样子，有时Arthur会打扮的清清爽爽，只是西装，没别的服饰，出去和Bruce见面，但碍于对方的身份，更多的时候他们只是电话。他感到不满足于此，同时又对Jack有些怀恨在心，他想要让他们俩见面，争抢他，Arthur迫切想看到那个画面——两个男孩为了争取他而面红耳赤。

Arthur开始想办法，他知道Jack在外面做的那些好事，但从和他第一次见面开始，他就有一种直觉——Jack不会杀了他，因此他开始肆无忌惮以至于玩过头。

他白天会在Bruce的车上，在被压低的座椅上和他一次次“偷情”，当然，Bruce并不知道他是带着一种偷情的目的来的。他们总是假装母子，有时也会变成父子，取决于Arthur今天到底是阴茎先射还是阴道先潮吹，从西装到裙子，还有各式各样的内衣，Arthur都试过，在虽然大但空间依旧有限度的车内，他往往只能保持一种姿势，受难的永远是他的腰，而且他已经不是个年轻人了。他在事后就钻到Bruce怀里，不再让对方碰自己，感受怀抱带来的安全感，但可能会继续趴下，用嘴巴含住对他而言过大的性器，直到把液体吞咽下去。

到了晚上，他就回家，既拖地又做饭，把烤好的蛋糕和泡好的咖啡端到Jack面前，围裙里面，除了袜子什么都不穿，试图让对方看见自己被操红的屁股和腿根。

Jack不理他，他就用涂着指甲油的手夹起报纸，遍抽烟边读，为的是表扬Jack。报纸里面的一些内容，从夹在缝隙里的案件到正正经经的头条，都有可能出自Jack的帮派和他疯狂的大脑。

他会无意间透露Bruce的行踪，譬如今天晚上他可能去哪个宴会；就像他也会和Bruce透露Jack一样，他昨天躲在卧室又偷听到了电话里的一些内容，哪个码头，哪个街角，他就希望他们俩相遇。

5.  
Arthur Fleck的两头传信，让Jack和蝙蝠侠的关系变得越来越紧张。Jack已经渐渐清楚了Arthur这些天都在做什么，他一直能把对方摸得透透的。Bruce看上去并不在乎，但蝙蝠侠的嗅觉让他开始提防Arthur，如Arthur所愿，他们在一个宴会上相遇了。

那会儿Arthur在卫生间里和Bruce调情，穿着最喜欢的红色西装，脸上的法令纹让他此刻看起来有些严肃，他身体里塞了电动玩具和肛塞，走路的样子相当变扭，只能故作镇静。Bruce隔着他的裤子，摸到那儿时，他抖着去了一次，这种刺激感让他无法抗拒。

Bruce不会告诉Arthur，他早就和Jack见过面了，但没有出现Arthur期待的争斗场面，他们达成了一致。也许Jack已经看破了Bruce的身份，但他并不在乎了。

当Arthur在半推半就里，夹着腿，用轻佻的眼神笑着让Bruce别再摸下面时，他看到Jack推开门走了过来，两道伤疤从来没那么高兴过，Arthur意识到事情并不对劲，但他挣脱不开。Jack没看到这样的Arthur，这才是他想要的那种Arthur，绝对真实的Arthur。

6.  
Arthur Fleck的求饶声里又带上了那种无辜的气息，好像先前什么都没发生过，他既没有故意给Jack打电话，也没有在Bruce和Jack之间挑拨离间。

Jack拉开Arthur的裤子，他一脸惊慌失措地夹在了两个人中间，手从后面被Bruce抱住，Jack则抬起他的腿，电动玩具还塞在他的身体里面，他开始假意求饶：

“亲爱的，你们让我害怕了，把那东西拿出来再进去吧。”

“你不是很喜欢这些玩具吗？那天你在家里的叫声可不是这样说的。”

“放过我吧…Jack……那天你几乎要杀了我…我一点儿也不喜欢那些玩具。”

他被Bruce整个人抱起来，小腿被拉开，Jack伸入了手指，里面果然早就湿透了，趟着水等着他们来蹂躏他。指头深入，玩具还在里面继续运作，被突然搅局的指头弄得方寸大乱，手指把玩具搅动起来，Arthur爽得拉直了腰，洗手间里金色的灯光照得他不敢睁眼。他的腿被放了下来，Bruce在揉他的胸部，两腿架在了Jack肩膀上，后者蹲下身用带着疤痕的嘴唇舔舐他的肉缝，有一瞬间，他好像被击打了，无助地求着让Jack别舔那里了。Jack感到好奇，难道他这个放荡的婊子也会有羞耻心？

起初Bruce感到愤怒，他终于理解一次昔日的敌人了，终于和这个疯子出现了一丝共鸣。Arthur那种两面性，不仅仅是身体上的两面性，而且是行为上的，他在刻意表现出其中一面时，又不把另一面彻底抹杀，始终留有余地。和Jack一样，他无法放下Arthur，但复杂的情感令他不愿意强迫自己去理解Arthur行为的逻辑，他只想让Arthur明白一切都需要代价。

但被两人牵制着的Arthur此刻俨然还未明白他要付出的代价，他嘴上叫着“亲爱的放妈妈下来吧，别再碰那儿了”，但眼神一片迷离和享受，好像他们没能报复到他，只让他更爽了。

7.  
Arthur Fleck不知道自己被带到哪儿了，蒙着眼睛，完全看不到眼前人，但他感受到有人在自己的头发和脸颊上不断亲吻，他分辨得出来，那是Jack，他嘴上一直在叫着妈妈或者婊子，自己滚烫的肌肤上还能感受到对方面颊伤疤的凸起。

“我们该把他的腿抬起来。”

“那有点难，他下面都要泛滥成灾了。”

“求你们……温柔一点嗯……那儿…很难受…温柔点…求你们了…”

Arthur起初觉得一切胜券在握，他先前被玩具和手指弄到几乎麻木，但他们，也就是Jack和Bruce没有立马进入他，而是让他下身空置了好久，这让他的理智碎了，他想被填满但他很怕，如果两个人一起进入他，他一定会承受不住。

西装已经被扒光了，但袜子和鞋子还好好的，Bruce先前还帮他把皮鞋上的鞋带系紧，似乎怕待会因为挣扎把鞋子踢下来。

“婊子，你来选，你想我们谁先进入你？”

这个问题让Arthur害怕，他知道他选任何一个人都会得罪另一个，他会被报复的很惨。他一直在往下缩，往Jack怀下缩，头发都蓬了起来，哭着回答了不知道。

嘴里很快被塞入了一根阴茎，他听到一个沙哑的声音，也许是Bruce，让他给自己口。有人在掐他的胸部，那很疼，在红点的位置一直往下摁压，摁到了他的骨头。Arthur很瘦，正是这种瘦到令人心疼的脆弱感，才会让那些人忍不住爱护他。他因为有人在摩擦阴蒂而爽地直起腰，这个动作使他的肋骨架凸起，夹住的大腿被人粗暴地拉开了，一双腿摁住了他的腿，让他动弹不得，就着这个姿势去了一次。

他被命令趴在床上，与其说是命令，不如说被迫，他的头发被人抓住，摁着跪了下来，先是前面冲入一根性器，但那人刻意没有进到子宫口，后穴也被人挤入，他最害怕的事情来了，他很讨厌身体后面的部位被进入，而且还没有任何润滑。

“不要这样进去……疼啊啊…不要…呜呜我好疼……”

他听到了Jack的声音，还有Bruce声音，他们让他乖，抬好屁股不要乱动，让他们好好疼爱他，但他还是疼得不行，只能抓住面前人的脖子，依靠他的身体支撑自己，被挺到前列腺的时候他已经语无伦次。

“啊啊啊……啊疼……嗯疼……妈妈好疼…你们别这样…我好怕…”

“到底是疼还是爽？”

“疼嗯……哈疼……”

他后悔了，因为前面的穴道里的阴茎听到“疼”后开始一深一浅地运动起来，爽得他眼睛上翻，嘴巴张开，甚至快要控制不住自己的口水。于是他改口说爽。

“慢一点……呜呜…慢……啊嗯嗯……”

他什么也看不到，内心恐惧极了，脸上的法令纹因为大张的嘴变得更深，Jack终于看到了他本来的样子，一个毫无安全感、脆弱的可怜人。

他们后来又把他抱到了浴室，就在洗手台的位置，前后撞击他，他一直只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的喘息，什么话都说不出来，没有调情没有勾引，除了脚上的鞋子，他一丝不挂的身体上全是红色的草莓印，终于，Bruce把脸上的绑带拿了下来，让他对着镜子看自己被后入，Jack捏着他的脸，问他还想被怎么搞。

“亲爱的母亲，看来你还没爽到极点，你还想玩些什么花样呢？”

Arthur不知道，他不能回答，他的脑子已经宕机了，他觉得身体下面还想要更多。

浴室里，他们拿花洒塞到他腿间，逼着他说自己喜欢这样，还想要更多，幸好他们没把花洒塞到肉缝里去，不然他真的会坏掉。

他不知道自己是怎么睡着的，在床上，他依旧被前后插满，那两个人一边叫他的名字一边又称他为母亲，然后更加卖力的撞向他的身体，他昏死过去。

8.  
Arthur Fleck第二天醒来时，完全感觉不到腰线以下的部位，只能闭着眼躺在床上呻吟，感觉到有人靠近时，他抓起枕头就往来者身上扔。

一晚上的折腾，他的浓妆全化了，脸上的皱纹和纹路全都憔悴不少，没有往日虚情假意的甜言蜜语，他开始哭着骂人。

他的目的还是达到了，因为Jack和Bruce开始争着哄他，但他一点也不想看，拉起被子让他们滚。

“你看看你们做了什么好事！”

Jack看向Bruce，他几乎确信这家伙就是蝙蝠侠，Bruce也看向Jack，他们今天晚上还得再争一次。


End file.
